


По списку

by Cunla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и мини по списку ситуаций для вхождения в ритм писанины после перерыва.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Деструктивные отношения.
> 
>  
> 
> У Стива после войны и заморозки психологические проблемы, куча триггеров. И он часто срывается на Тони.  
> Это скорее комиксканон, но все весьма зыбко.

*запись из мастерской башни Старка. дата и время зашифрованы*  
\- Знаешь, что самое отвратительное? Я прекрасно осознаю, насколько все это нездорово, что эти отношения деструктивны, они медленно разрушают нас. Но.., - пауза, - я не хочу ничего менять. В глубине души меня все более чем устраивает. Гладит все мои потаенные и не очень неправильности, - возглас недовольства, - комплексы даже. Будто что-то нашептывает, что именно это для меня идеально, это я заслуживаю. Даже когда мы в очередной раз ссоримся, когда он меня посылает или обвиняет... это больно, конечно, но потом он извиняется.Да, - короткий смешок, - передо мной никто никогда не извинялся. Наверно, вот такой у меня скотский характер, что обычно я сам был виноват в ссорах. А тут, бах, я почти как ангел, до которого мне на самом-то деле крайне далеко! Благосклонно делаю вид, что не так все страшно, что у всех бывает. А потом опять все почти идеально - общие идеи, темы, понимание с полуслова... До следующего приступа. Который я даже предугадать не могу при всей моей гениальности. Хотя, стоит сказать, список тем, которые я обхожу, с каждым месяцем становится все длиннее. Черт, это же хрестоматийный пример, да?  
\- Мне предполагается комментировать или это риторический вопрос, сэр?  
Звук падения металлического предмета.  
\- Молчи, ПЯТНИЦА. Тебе и записывать не полагается.  
\- Слушаюсь, мистер Старк.  
Усталый вздох.  
\- Чертова привычка. Надеюсь, хотя бы во сне не разговариваю.  
\- Нет, сэр. Хотя, обязана отметить, кошмары занимают в среднем 54% вашего времени сна. Кроме тех случаев, когда вы ночуете с Капитаном Роджерсом.  
\- Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦА, - короткий смешок. - Мой личный дракон охраняет мой сон. Иронично. Как и все в моей жи...  
*процесс удаления записи*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соседи
> 
> Флинтвуд, АУ

_  
Скотт пытался в данный момент примириться с мыслью о разводе. Он сидел на кровати в окружении кучи подушек, которые ему подарил Крис. Скотт любил обкладываться мягкими вещами. Поэтому в один прекрасный день Крис вернулся домой с огромным ворохом пакетов, заполненных подушками разных форм и размеров. И в такой обстановке было еще сложнее осознавать наступающее одиночество – все вокруг напоминало о муже… почти бывшем.  
Сейчас он бы и сам с огромным удовольствием забыл бы увиденное, но картина намертво врезалась в память. Когда собирался сделать Крису сюрприз, он не догадывался, что станет исполнителем роли типичного рогоносца. Его муж целовался в раздевалке с каким-то парнем. Все те секунды, что Скотт наблюдал страстные объятья, его как будто смерть обнимала. Было ощущение, что тот вдох был последним, как и удар сердца, потому что сделать следующий слишком тяжело и больно. А заплакать не позволяли тонны песка в глазах. Тогда он тихо закрыл дверь и поехал домой._

_– Скотти, я дома! – донесся голос Криса из прихожей. Спустя минуту он, улыбаясь, заглянул в спальню, – эй, ты чего не отзываешься? Что-то случилось?  
Когда Скотт не ответил и даже не обернулся, Крис подошел и сел на край постели. Скотт тут же отодвинулся, но, наконец, посмотрел на него. Криса будто обдало холодом.  
– Я видел тебя с любовником, – тихий голос без какого-либо намека на возможность оспаривания утверждения. У Криса сердце сжалось от страха.  
– Когда? – сглотнув, спросил он.  
Отлично, даже без наигранного удивления обошлись.  
– Днем, в раздевалке после тренировки.  
– Что именно?  
Во взгляде Скотта скользнуло презрение.  
– Как ты в одних плавках практически трахал у стены какого-то блондина. Весьма горячее зрелище, если подумать. Жаль, у вас было мало зрителей.   
Скотт теперь получал какое-то мазахисткое удовольствие от ковыряния своей раны. Унижал себя, запоминая на будущее, что красивым словам верить нельзя. Однако, Крис не выглядел пристыженным, только сжал челюсть.  
– Скотт, я могу все объяснить. Тот парень только попросил меня помочь…  
– Обследовать гланды?  
– Нет, вызвать ревность у бойфренда. Если бы я знал, что ты можешь там появиться, никогда не согласился бы на эту авантюру. Я понимаю, как тебе все видится, но поверь…  
– Прости, но нет. Я верю своим глазам в достаточной степени, и маразмом вроде бы еще не страдаю. На развод подам завтра.  
Повисла пауза. Скотт чувствовал жуткое опустошение от этого разговора, этого человека. Крис же внезапно замкнулся в себе, только хрипло спросил:  
– Настолько мало мне веришь? – когда ответа не последовало, он чуть кивнул как будто своим мыслям и встал. – Тогда лучше развестись. Я переночую в отеле.  
Развернулся и, как был без вещей, вышел.  
Слезы жгли глаза, но Скотт подавил их усилием воли. _

Оливер в творческом угаре наклонился ближе к экрану ноутбука и с все большей скоростью стучал пальцами по клавиатуре. Вдохновение, которое так долго от него убегало, сейчас накрыло прекрасной (прямо-таки девятибалльной) волной. Как раз вовремя, если спросить у его агента. Страница шла за страницей, любовные перипетии Скотта и Криса чувствовались ярко как никогда! Пока за стеной не взвизгнула на страшной громкости дрель. Оливер замер на стуле в наступившей тишине. Прошла минута, он хмыкнул, решив, что соседи вкрутили шуруп, и снова окунулся в сюжет. Не успел Оливер закончить абзац, дрель снова взвилась на полную мощность. И уже не затихла.  
Скрепя зубами, Оливер попробовал писать. Но от звука, казалось, дрожала даже мебель. Соседи явно уродовали многочисленными дырками их общую стену. И пол рядом. И потолок. Через полчаса Оливер отодвинул ноутбук и побился головой о стол. Как ни странно, это не помогло. Поэтому Оливер встал и решил перейти к плану Б - активным действиям.  
Дождавшись перерыва в звуках перфоратора, он нажал на звонок. Совсем не мелодичная трель была слышна на всю площадку. Отсчитав до десяти, Оливер отпустил кнопку. Буквально сразу послышалось движение ключа в замке, и дверь распахнула стройная темнокожая девушка в рабочей одежде.  
– Хей, – девушка подняла брови, беззвучно задавая вопрос.  
Оливер не был большим любителем общения с соседями (в идеале они даже на лестнице не должны были пересекаться) и сейчас чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
– Привет. Я – Оливер, живу в соседней квартире, – он махнул в сторону своей двери. – Я работаю сейчас и хотел узнать, как долго ты будешь шуметь?  
– А я Анджелина, и в процессе переезда. – Она улыбнулась, но, бросив мимолетный взгляд на пыльную руку, ладонь для пожатия не протянула. – У меня куча полок предполагается, а Флинт одолжил дрель только на пару часов. Так что, еще где-то... три полки меня придется потерпеть. Надеюсь управиться за двадцать минут.  
Оливер облегченно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Отлично! Столько я переживу. Спасибо.  
Он кивнул на прощание и развернулся.  
– Эй, Оливер!  
– Да, – настала его очередь вопросительно смотреть.  
– Я планирую новоселье на субботу. Заглянешь?  
Оливер внутренне вздохнул, но очевидной причины для отказа не нашел.  
– Конечно. Во сколько?  
Девушка снова широко улыбнулась.  
– Как только услышишь музыку за стеной.  
– Хорошо, буду готов.

***  
Музыку не услышать было бы невозможно. Хорошо, что ему хотя бы предполагалось под нее веселиться, а не скрипеть зубами за стеной. Хотя книга в последнее время шла прекрасно, Перси даже похвалил его за темп, и Оливер был не против немного отпраздновать. Он заранее купил чипсы и бисквит, надеясь, что либо одно, либо другое точно придется ко столу. За появление с пустыми руками совесть (или воображаемая тень миссис Вуд) надрала бы ему уши.  
Анджелина открыла дверь после первого звонка, снова удивив его своим острым слухом.  
– Привет, Оливер. Входи.  
– Привет, – сразу за порогом он поспешно протянул свои нехитрые подарки. – Прости, не знал, что принести.  
Анджелина подхватила упаковки и весело улыбнулась.  
– Отлично, именно этого не хватало. Я отнесу на кухню, а ты проходи в гостиную к остальным.  
Она указала на большую комнату, которая, должно быть, занимала львиную часть квартиры. И в которой уже собралось полдюжины человек.  
– Ребята, это мой сосед, Оливер, – Анджелина указала сначала ладонью на него, а потом на остальных слева направо, по очереди представляя, – а это Панси, Гермиона, Фред, Джордж и Кэти.  
Последовал нестройный хор приветствий.  
– Я за пивом, не съешьте его пока.  
Стоило Анджелине отвернуться, как Фред подмигнул ему и сказал:  
– Не беспокойся, в честь новоселья право сделать первый укус остается ей.  
– Зря я тогда купил чипсы. Надо было натереться розмарином, – Оливер расстроенно покачал головой.  
Кэти подняла очи горе и пожаловалась в пустоту:  
– О черт, их стало на одного больше.

Из-за музыки все временами слегка перекрикивались, и это почему-то казалось Оливеру забавным.  
– Мы все, кроме этих двух придурков, преподаем в университете, – рассказывала Анджелина.  
– В мы – аниматоры, – вставил Джордж.  
– Это гораздо круче, – добавил Фред.  
– Зато у нас власть над душами.  
Панси сказала это с улыбкой, от которой пошел мороз по коже.  
– Не все занимаются запугиванием студентов, – сказала Гермиона.  
– Да, некоторые просто медленно сводят их с ума количеством заданий, – ответила Панси.  
– Зато они точно будут разбираться в латыни и античном искусстве.  
– Иногда при взгляде на их лица меня не покидает ощущение, что только это они и будут знать в конце, – мрачно сказала Кэти.  
– Попрошу! Они точно должны будут еще знать правила всех спортивных игр, или я плохо делаю свою работу, – возмутила Анджелина.  
– Их даже преподаватели забыть не смогут.  
– Это был лучший комплимент моему дару обучения.  
Анджелина отвесила шутовской поклон под общие аплодисменты.  
– А ты чем занимаешься, Оливер? – спросила Гермиона.  
– Я писатель. Пока выпустил четыре книги, так что не особенно известен.  
– Прикольно, – восхитилась Анджелина, – меня теперь окружают творческие люди.  
– Ты о чем? – спросил Оливер.  
– Парень снизу – художник. Ты не знаком с ним? Панси общается с Флинтом, и именно он упомянул, что в его доме освободилась квартира.  
– Тот самый, что одолжил тебе дрель?  
– Да, он. На вид такой мрачный, будто над ним вечно туча висит.  
Трели за музыкой были не слышны, зато весь коридор залил красный мигающий свет. Теперь Оливеру было понятно, как Анджелина в любом шуме быстро реагировала на звонки в дверь.  
– Это, наверно, он, – подскочила Анджелина.  
Пока она приглашала гостя, к Оливеру обратился Фред:  
– Послушай, наш брат чем-то занимается в издательском бизнесе. Может, передать ему твою книгу?  
Оливер уже собирался ответить, что у него есть агент и контракт с издательством, когда в комнату вернулась Анджелина с высоким, крепким парнем. Оливер смутно его помнил, видимо, они все же сталкивались иногда на лестнице. И Анджелина была права – от него так и веяло мрачностью. Жесткий, пронизывающий взгляд, поджатые губы. Оливер почти слышал раскаты грома вдалеке.  
– Ребята, это Флинт, мой прекраснейший сосед снизу.  
– Его любить и жаловать или можно понадкусывать? – спросил Фред.  
– Подавишься, милый, – с елейной улыбкой сказал Флинт.  
«Ебааать!» – глубокомысленно подумал Оливер.  
***  
В четверг Оливер решил повесить новую, абсолютно необходимую замечательную полку. Для этого не хватало только пары инструментов. И нет, Оливер не искал предлог навестить Флинта, потому что на вечеринке в субботу им не удалось поговорить. Он честно отдавал себе отчет в том, что создал этот предлог. Парень его типа и заинтересовал. Оливер всю неделю с трудом не дописывал Крису суровые взгляды, а Скотту твердую челюсть. А ведь в работу он всегда уходил без остатка, откидывая все посторонние мысли. Все говорило о том, что он серьезно запал, и настал черед действовать.  
Флинт открыл дверь в майке, спортивных штанах и босяком. И Оливер оценил прекрасный вид.  
– Привет, прости, что беспокою, но мне крайне нужна дрель, а Анджелина говорила, что у тебя она есть, – Оливер постарался состроить лучшее жалобное выражение лица.  
Флинт окинул его взглядом, будто решал, можно ли ему доверить просверлить дырку в стене.  
– Анджелина пару лет подрабатывала строителем, а ты давно молоток в руках держал?  
Зрительную проверку Оливер, очевидно, не прошел. Это было бы обидно не будь правдой. Оливер неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– В университете?  
– Это я должен ответить? – хмыкнул Флинт.  
И захлопнул дверь. Оливер застыл с открытым ртом. Он не успел толком отойти от удивления и растерянности, как Флинт вышел и стал запирать квартиру. Теперь он был в кедах и с ящиком для инструментов в левой руке.  
– Ну показывай дорогу.

За следующие три часа Флинт повесил полку, поправил дверцу шкафчика на кухне, выиграл спор на перечисление имен актеров кино, игравших в театре, и согласился выпить пива. Они смотрели тысячное повторение приключений Бонда из 60-х, но больше были заняты болтовней, чем фильмом.  
– Как можно выбирать между спортивным каналом и Дискавери? Это два разных удовольствия! – искренне (и, возможно, чересчур громко) возмутился Оливер.  
– Таковы правила.  
– Ладно. Дискавери, они расширяют границы. – Он на секунду задумался, сделал глоток и спросил: – Жюль Верн или Марк Твен?  
– Странно, что не Диккенс против Теккерея.  
– Подожди, я еще за киноинтересы возьмусь, – пригрозил Оливер.  
Флинт откинулся на диване и улыбнулся.  
– Верн. Анжелика или Марианна?  
Оливер скривился.  
– Анжелика, и я даже комментировать это не буду.  
– Твое право.  
– Чемберлен или Оливье?  
– Чемберлен.  
– Из-за Флоуренса Аравийкого? – поддел его Оливер.  
Флинт дернул плечом.  
– Оливье слишком сияет на мой вкус. Комиксы или книги?  
– Опять несравнимое, – поморщился Оливер. – Комиксы. Несмотря на работу, люблю визуальность в историях.  
– А манга или комиксы? – Флинт даже наклонился вперед, выдавая заинтересованность.  
– В равной степени, – развел руками Оливер.  
– Против правил.  
– Не твоя очередь.  
– Ладно, твоя, – подняв ладони, признал Флинт.  
– Блондины, брюнеты или шатены? – быстро спросил Оливер.  
– Не имеет значения, но лучше русоволосые.  
Оливер облизнул пересохшие губы и улыбнулся.  
– Отлично. Место выбираешь ты или я?

***  
На втором свидании они занялись сексом. На третьем Оливер узнал, что Флинт вообще-то не прозвище или имя, а фамилия.  
***  
На четвертом.  
– Ты покажешь мне свои картины? Вообще, я пытался найти твои работы в интернете, но безуспешно.  
– Я работаю под псевдонимом.  
– Тогда ясно. Уверен, ты рисуешь в стиле какого-нибудь сурового кубизма.  
– Нет. Ты слышал о жанре «бара»?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Амнезия
> 
> Кэпостарк

\- Черт тебя дери, Клинт! Я точно не мог составить себе плейлист из Бибера, Гомез и Тейлор Свифт.  
Клинт развернулся к возмущенному Тони с самым невинным выражением лица.  
\- О чем ты? Я уверен, что слышал, как ты напевал "Плохую кровь" под нос.  
Тони обвиняюще наставил на него палец.  
\- Чушь, я бы выбрал "Стиль". И я знаю, что это твоих рук дело. Я потерял память, а не отупел.  
\- Все еще не понимаю, при чем тут я, - Клинт подмигнул и вгрызся в свой сандвич.

 

\- Мне плевать, что ты сейчас не помнишь, но ты обещал мне посещать все необходимые приемы и собрания в течение месяца.  
Тони обворожительно улыбнулся. Пеппер подняла бровь.  
\- Тогда нам стоит рассмотреть ближе характеристику "необходимые"...  
\- Тони, нет. Я рада, что амнезия не влияет на твое самочувствие. И она не будет влиять на дела Старк Индастриз.

 

\- Пароль неверный.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, как я вообще могу знать пароль, когда у меня вплоть до Дня Святого Патрика все как белый лист? Вскрой его, иначе я тебя перепишу, богом клянусь! И как я вообще додумался внести такие изменения в броне?

 

Тони устало повалился на диван рядом со Стивом. По телевизору шла программа про слонов. Остальные Мстители разошлись по своим делам. В башне было тихо и спокойно.  
\- А тебе я ничего не обещал? Что-нибудь экстравагантное, дорогое и невыполнимое, например?  
Стив стал перебирать ему волосы на затылке. Это было так приятно, что Тони хотелось начать мурлыкать.  
\- Ты обещал не подставляться.  
\- Подходит под "невыполнимое".  
Стив легонько дернул его за ухо и вернулся к волосам.  
\- А еще ты обещал выйти за меня.  
\- А вот и "экстравагантное", - сказал с улыбкой Тони.  
Стив притянул его ближе.  
\- Замолчи хоть на минуту и иди сюда.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мэл предложила написать крэк, а у меня вышла сказка о животных. И человеке. Или не совсем сказка. Последнее, что я читала о животных, были "Последние олени Анд" в детстве, так что жанр уже подзабыт.   
> В общем, пункт "друзья детства", джен, Мстители, по большей части - белки.

В далекой-далекой стране, в одном из самых крупных городов был огромный парк. Тысячи деревьев разных пород росли в нем. Парк был очень старым, и некоторые деревья в нем разменяли третью сотню лет. А другие были еще тонкими и молодыми. Но за всеми ними прекрасно ухаживали лесники - обрабатывали от вредителей и обрезали сухие ветки. А еще на деревьях жили белки. Пушистые и юркие любимцы всех посетителей и работников. Разбалованные, стоит честно сказать. Эти белки не только брали пищу с рук, но и выбирали орешки повкуснее. А уж желающих угодить им фундуком или кешью всегда было навалом. Каждое появление белки встречалось восторженными разговорами и смехом. Были у гуляющих в парке и свои любимцы, так сказать белки-звезды. Их проделки часто снимали, видео с ними собирали миллионы просмотров, их узнавали и даже звали по именам. А имена белкам давали биологи, следившие за парком, и они были выгравированы на специальных жетонах беличьих ошейников.  
Была хитрая белка Наташа. Прыткая, маленькая, практически незаметная, когда того хотела, несмотря на яркую шерстку. Она могла незаметно подобраться и взять орехи прямо из вашего кармана. И это было просто очаровательно, если вы спросите пострадавших от этого воровства.  
Баки был сразу заметен, потому что у него не хватало части лапы. Пару лет назад, зимой вандал из рогатки сбил Баки в дерева и серьезно повредил переднюю лапу прежде, чем прохожий смог помешать ему. Местные биологи провели Баки сложную операцию. С тех пор у него есть протез, который позволяет ему нормально передвигаться по деревьям.  
Стив славился своей доверчивостью, всегда спокойно подходил к людям (хотя однажды укусил парня, который попробовал его схватить), съедал все орехи, что ему приносили, и даже давал себя погладить. Он был большой белкой с огромным пушистым хвостом, который ярким пятном мелькал в любой листве.  
Фьюри был одной из самых старых белок. Он был очень подозрительным, редко спускался с дерева, зато постоянно следил за прогуливающимися. Хотя его недоверие было вполне объяснимо - однажды ему выбили глаз. С тех пор Фьюри никого к себе не подпускал.  
Зато Сэм славился жизнерадостностью. Он весело скакал и игрался на земле, деревьях, мог побегать наперегонки с ребенком. А вот Клинт метко кидался желудями в прохожих и любил играть в прятки.  
Эти и другие белки (которых в парке жило несколько десятков) были прекрасными созданиями, всегда готовыми на проделку, веселую возню или храбрый поступок. Но эта история не о них. Точнее, не только о них. 

 

Однажды, в теплый майский денек ближе к полудню в парке появился мальчик лет восьми. Пока остальные гуляющие весело переговаривались или неторопливо прогуливались, мальчик, понурившись, шел по дорожкам вглубь парка. Он не смотрел на деревья, траву и яркое синее небо, его брови были нахмурены, а губы поджаты. Временами он пинал попадающийся под ногу камень, будто старался выплеснуть свое недовольство.  
В конце концов, мальчик добрался до центральной поляны, где рос самый старый и огромный дуб в парке. Обхватить его могли только пять человек, взявшихся за руки, и мальчик, встав под ним, почувствовал себя очень маленьким. Будто ему было только три, а не целых восемь. Мальчик окинул взглядом дуб, который самим своим существованием и размером бросал ему вызов, и решительно сделал шаг ближе. Он подпрыгнул, вцепился пальцами в кору, но тут же соскользнул на землю. Кора дуба была в грубых широких бороздках, но зацепиться за них пальцами было практически невозможно. Мальчик обошел дерево кругом, попробовал еще раз несколько раз забраться, но опять потерпел поражение. Он раскраснелся, вымазался, поцарапался и тяжело дышал. Когда на дуб не удалось забраться и с разбега, мальчик от расстройства пнул дерево и сел на землю под ним.  
Он вертел в руках веточку, когда услышал тихий шорох. Мальчик поднял голову и увидел в метре от себя на стволе дерева большую белку. Оба замерли. Спустя минуту белка поняла, что никакой опасности ей не грозит, и спустилась ниже, остановившись практически у плеча мальчика. Который практически не дышал, боясь ее спугнуть. Белка поводила носом, внимательно посмотрела на мальчика своими темными умными глазами и смело прыгнула ему прямо на колени.  
\- Ух, ты! - на грани слышимости протянул мальчик.  
Белка, ни капли не боясь, исследовала и обнюхивала его руки, грудь, шею и колени. Она так быстро крутилась, что мальчику стало щекотно от прикасающихся то тут, то там лапок, шерсти и огромного пушистого хвоста. Наконец, белка замерла и уставилась прямо мальчику в глаза.  
\- Привет, рыжик. Прости, но у меня ничего съедобного нет.  
Белка наклонила голову набок, будто понимала его слова.  
\- Я могу завтра принести орехов.  
Белка покрутила головой, оперлась одной лапой ему на грудь, а вторую положила мальчику на нос. Мальчик скосил глаза, посмотрел на острые коготки у себя на лице и перевел взгляд обратно на белку. Та смотрела на него с любопытством.  
\- Так ты хочешь познакомиться?  
Мальчик улыбнулся, и белка убрала лапу с его носа, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Меня зовут Тони.  
Белка цокнула. Мальчик аккуратно потянулся к ее жетону и прочитал "Стив".  
\- Так, значит, ты - самец. Приятно познакомиться, Стив. Ты очень красивая белка.   
Стив лапой дважды ударил Тони в грудь, тот рассмеялся.  
\- Я тоже? Благодарю.  
Тони аккуратно погладил Стива между ушей, и тот прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.  
\- Знаешь, Стив, у меня сегодня день рождения. Я рад, что ты составляешь мне компанию.  
Солнце грело их сквозь ветви дуба, на поляне было тихо и спокойно. Тони откинулся спиной на дерево, а Стив тихо шебуршился у него на коленях. Рядом с рукой Тони упала веточка. Он поднял голову и увидел на нижних ветках несколько любопытных мордочек.  
\- Это твои друзья?  
Стив тоже посмотрел наверх, пару раз цокнул и пронзительно свистнул. Четыре белки тут же спустились вниз и начали кружить рядом. У Тони зарябило в глазах от их быстрых прыжков. Каждая из белок успела обнюхать его с трех сторон, пробежаться вокруг и о чем-то переговорить со Стивом. Они не замирали ни на секунду, так что Тони чувствовал себя практически в рыже-коричневом клубке. Одна из белок обнюхала его нагрудный карман и недовольно уставилась.  
\- Эй, я уже извинялся, но у меня ничего с собой нет.  
Белка фыркнула и спрыгнула на траву у ног Тони. Там же устроились еще три ее приятельницы. Только Стив не участвовал во всей этой круговерти и остался спокойно сидеть. Бросив взгляд наверх, Тони заметил мелькнувшую в листьях коричневую шерсть.  
\- Сколько же вас тут еще? Мне придется притащить целый мешок орехов.  
Белки на траве уже не обращали на него внимания, занимаясь своей веселой возней. А Стив осторожно поцарапал руку Тони своими коготками, требуя внимания. Мальчик снова принялся поглаживать его между ушей, проходясь временами по спине до самого хвоста. Стива скоро разморило, и он лег на грудь Тони. Который и сам из последних сил боролся с дремотой.   
Их сонливое настроение развеял окрик:  
\- Мистер Тони?  
Играющиеся на траве белки мигом взлетели на дуб, Тони дернулся от неожиданности и открыл глаза. На краю поляны стоял пожилой человек и жестом показывал, что им надо идти. Тони вздохнул и посмотрел на Стива. Тот напряженно замер у него на коленях и вопросительно смотрел.  
\- Это Джарвис. Мне пора.  
Тони взял Стива на руки и встал. Потом позволил белке перебраться на кору дуба и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Пока, Стив. Я вернусь завтра. Передавай привет своим друзьям, я принесу орехов на всех.  
Белка взбежала по коре и исчезла в ветвях, а мальчик развернулся и медленно двинулся по поляне. Через несколько метров он обернулся и, улыбаясь, пообещал:  
\- А на этот дуб я все же заберусь!  
Из листвы раздался одобрительный свист, и Тони побежал по траве навстречу пожилому мужчине.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свадьба по пьяни.  
> Сиквел про соседей Флинта и Вуда (см. вторую часть)

Света было слишком много, а в голове было слишком громко. Оливер задержал дыхание, надеясь, что от этого его перестанет мутить. Стало чуть лучше, и он медленно сел на кровати. Кто-то предусмотрительно оставил на столике бутылку воды и пузырек таблеток. Оливер не глядя проглотил две и запил, надеясь, что это все-таки аспирин. Хотя в данный момент ему было хорошо даже от воды.   
Он кинул взгляд на Флинта. Тот спал на животе, обхватив одной рукой подушку. На безымянном пальце второй в утреннем свете поблескивало кольцо, которого еще вчера вечером там не было.  
Оливер вздохнул. Стоило догадаться, чем закончиться празднование годовщины в Вегасе.

 

У Оливера был промотур по США с новой книгой. И к Неваде он чувствовал себя скорее зомби, чем человеком. С Флинтом они общались в основном сообщениями, потому что звонки или разговоры по скайпу были неудобны из-за разницы часовых поясов и бешеного графика Оливера. Выпадающую на время промотура вторую годовщину они собирались отпраздновать, когда он вернется в Лондон.   
Поэтому меньше всего, возвращаясь в отель после интервью на радио, Оливер ожидал увидеть Флинта у стойки регистрации. Он замер посреди холла. Секунд десять ушло на осознание, что это не сон и не галлюцинация от усталости. Еще минуту Оливер наблюдал, как Флинт, судя по всему, пытается надавить на портье. Подойдя ближе, он услышал вежливый, но явно раздраженный ответ:  
– Как я уже объяснил, мы не выдаем информации о постояльцах. И тем более, не выдаем ключи от номеров постояльцев.  
– И вы прекрасно выполняете свою работу, – сказал Оливер. – Большое спасибо.  
Флинт повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.  
– Сюрприз, милый! – он коротко поцеловал Оливера, обнял за талию и потянул в сторону лифтов. – Я планировал встречу куда более романтичную. Можешь даже у Перси спросить, – его улыбка была по-настоящему злодейской, – я не отказал себе в удовольствии поделиться с ним планами.  
Оливер хмыкнул. Флинт недолюбливал Перси, и в такие моменты Оливер мог поклясться, что дело в ревности.  
– Что за детский сад? – вздохнул он, нажимая кнопку своего этажа.  
– Поверь мне, ничего детского там не было, – прошептал Флинт ему в шею.  
До номера они добрали с максимально возможной скоростью. Оливер ёкнул, приложившись затылком о захлопнувшуюся дверь, но дал знак Флинту не останавливаться. Тот уже опустился на колени и расстегивал его ремень и ширинку. Оливер, широко улыбаясь, запустил пальцы в его волосы, чуть отодвинул бедра от двери, чтобы было удобно стягивать вниз брюки и белье.  
– Что ты тут вообще делаешь? – спросил он.  
– Прилетел отпраздновать нашу вторую годовщину, Олли, – сказал Флинт, наклоняясь к его члену.  
И они отпраздновали.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Частичное канонАУ, т.е. Стив приличное время разморожен и работает в ЩИТ, Тони - ЖЧ, но тайно. Вы это уже не раз видели.
> 
> Вообще-то это на пункт "липовые отношения" моего списка, но они тут только мелькнули. Этот фик в итоге сломал мне идею и весь мозг, ненавижу его.

Иногда Стив не очень любил свою работу. Точнее, он недолюбливал внедрение и прочие шпионские игры. Рекогносцировка местности, взятие в плен противника – да. Изображать из себя скучающего богатея на приеме – нет. Но сейчас его никто не спрашивал, прямой приказ Фьюри обсуждению не подлежит. Хотя Стив подозревал, что это просто акт мелкой мести за своеволие на последнем задании. Но, даже если так, жизни пяти гражданских стоят одного вечера мучений.  
Первые полтора часа состояли из знакомств, вежливых улыбок и повторения легенды. Стив представлялся главой крупной европейской корпорации по производству электроники, и ему приходилось идти как по минному полю, если обсуждение выходило за рамки его впечатлений от Нью-Йорка или прекрасной погоды на этой неделе. К счастью, роль его жены исполняла Наташа, а ей не было равных в подобных разговорах.  
Наконец, время приветствий закончилось, и они отошли к колоннам, встав несколько в стороне от толпы. Наташа подхватила у официанта два бокала шампанского, один протянула ему и отпила из своего.  
– Я сейчас застрелюсь. Только выйду на балкон, чтобы персоналу не пришлось отскребать мои мозги с персидского ковра, – вполголоса пожаловался он.  
– Не смеши. От камня отмывать их будет еще хуже, – будничным тоном ответила Наташа, взглядом сканируя зал.  
На небольшую сцену вышел сверкающий улыбкой брюнет, и гости затихли.  
– Прошу минуту внимания, дамы и господа. Потом вы сможете вернуться к уничтожению моего винного погреба. – Все посмеялись. – Сегодня мы празднуем юбилей СтаркИндастриз. И пусть большей частью процветание компании обязано гениальности Старков, оставшееся – результат наших щедрых заказчиков, присутствующих здесь. Да не оскудеет рука дающего, как любил приговаривать мой отец, принимая чеки.  
Тони Старк во всем своем великолепии. Стив подозревал, что половина людей в зале его смертельно ненавидит, а вторая обожает в той же степени. Старк в очередной раз широко улыбнулся и подмигнул кому-то в зале, рассказывая шутку. Если бы он не был одним из богатейших в мире предпринимателей, то мог бы покорять людей со сцены или экрана. Стив не знал никого, кто настолько подходил бы под живое воплощение самоуверенности и харизмы.  
– Хватит есть его глазами. Ты сегодня женатый человек, – заметила Наташа.  
Стив поспешно отвел взгляд.  
– Тебе кажется, – Наташа хмыкнула, но он проигнорировал это. – Я лишь изображаю обычного гостя, пока информатор не подаст условный знак.  
– А обычные гости всегда облизывают Тони Старка. Ты правильно ухватил суть, настоящий шпион, – серьезным тоном сказала она. – Возможно, для лучшего вхождения в роль нам стоило одеть тебя во что-нибудь сверкающее, короткое и декольтированное.  
Стив нахмурился, на что Наташа только безмятежно улыбнулась и сделала глоток из бокала.  
Старк как раз завершил свою речь, и они присоединились к аплодирующим гостям. Вечер пошел своим ходом. Присутствующие разбились на небольшие группы и время от времени переходили из одной в другую. Через полчаса Наташа удалилась проверить, не поступило ли сообщение от их информатора, а Стив обсуждал с французским послом и главой исследовательского отдела СтаркИндастриз мюзиклы. Они оказались их ярыми поклонниками, чему Стив был очень рад – роль заинтересованного слушателя удавалась ему лучше всего.  
– Добрый вечер, господа, – к ним подошел Старк, выполняющий обязанности гостеприимного хозяина. – Месье Арно, как всегда изысканы. – Посол благосклонно улыбнулся, и тот переключился на главу исследовательского отдела: – Роджер, рад тебя видеть. Веселишься, пока жена на сносях?  
– Сесиль с радостью избавилась от меня. Она недовольна моей опекой, – вздохнул тот.  
Все рассмеялись, а Старк повернулся к Стиву и поднял бровь.  
– Мы не знакомы. Это странно, – заметил он, – потому что я занимаюсь всеми заказами компании.  
Стив обворожительно улыбнулся.  
– Я только собираюсь стать вашим заказчиком, и мисс Поттс была так мила, что выслала приглашение авансом, так сказать, – он протянул ладонь. – Адам Стернберг, ЭсТиэлектроникс.  
Старк ответил на рукопожатие и окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
– Не слышал о вас.  
– Пока не слышали, – самоуверенным тоном ответил Стив. – Компания еще только выходит на рынок, но у нас большой потенциал.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся Старк. – Если господа нас извинят, мы можем обсудить ваш потенциал прямо сейчас.  
Он посмотрел на двоих гостей, те кивнули. Стив последовал за Старком, гадая, послышался ли ему намек в последних словах, и о чем с ним хотел тот поговорить. И флирт будет не худшим вариантом, потому что поддержать разговор о вымышленной компании и электронике дольше пары минут он вряд ли способен.  
Старк подошел к столу с выпивкой и взял бокал виски, Стив отрицательно покачал головой на предложение выпить. Затем они отошли в сторону, где между колонн стояла пальма в кадке. Теперь вокруг них метрах в трех никого не было.  
– Совершенно скучнейший вечер, – сказал Старк и сделал большой глоток из бокала.  
Стив засунул руки в карманы и немного расслабился.  
– Если я соглашусь, хозяин может обидеться, – сказал он.  
– Не сомневайтесь, моя гордость не так уязвима, – усмехнулся Старк.  
– Но я все же проявлю вежливость.  
– Для пробравшегося сюда тайком вы и так крайне вежливы, – Старк смотрел на него с интересом. – Ни разу не слышал о ЭсТиэлектроникс. А у меня отличная память.  
То, что он может их раскрыть, было вполне вероятно, но информатор настаивал на встрече тут. Старк знал о существовании ЩИТа, даже значился консультантом, хоть и не видел Стива или Наташу. Стив пожал плечами, ему оставалось держать хорошую мину при плохой игре.  
– Никто не может знать все. Сейчас о нас не известно никому, а через неделю узнает весь мир.  
– Посмотрим, – протянул Старк, – хотя, даже будь ты карманником, это простительно.  
Стив поднял бровь.  
– Почему же? – впервые за вечер его что-то заинтересовало.  
– Давно не удавалось увидеть настолько прекрасный образец американской красоты, – ответил Старк и добавил, наклонившись ближе. – Даже чувствую подъем патриотизма.  
– И я должен сейчас пасть к твоим ногам? – с сарказмом спросил Стив.  
– Всегда стоит попробовать короткий путь, – усмехнулся Старк. – К тому же, на коленях могу быть я.  
Стив опешил. В голове помимо воли появилась картина того, как Старк смотрит на него снизу вверх и с тем же самоуверенным взглядом вбирает в рот член. В горле у Стива пересохло, а в паху потяжелело.  
– Милый, я тебя потеряла, – голос рядом развеял дурман.  
Стив опомнился, отвернулся от Старка и положил руку на талию подошедшей Наташе.  
– Рад представить свою жену, Софи.  
– Добрый вечер, – сказал Старк. Стив чувствовал на себе пронизывающий взгляд, но сам смотрел в зал. – Я украл вашего мужа на минуту для обсуждения американской культуры. Мне уже пора. Надеюсь, вы прекрасно проведете вечер.  
Старк ушел в зал. Наташа посмотрела сначала ему вслед, потом смерила взглядом Стива.  
– Я обязательно спрошу позже, а сейчас нас ждет информатор.  
Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, они вышли из зала.

***

– Почему мы вообще встречаемся во время приема СтаркИндастриз? – спросил Стив, плотно закрыв дверь.  
Они уединились в пустующем сейчас кабинете. На двери не было замка, но информатор, Дерил О´Райли, заверил, что на этом этаже никого не должно быть. Он когда-то некоторое время работал на ЩИТ, пока не перешел в СтаркИндастриз, так что пользовался доверием. Сейчас О´Райли заметно нервничал, мерил шагами комнату и теребил манжету рубашки.  
– Я все время провожу в лаборатории. Будет слишком заметно, если поеду на встречу с незнакомыми людьми.  
– Что вы хотели нам рассказать? – спросила Наташа, присев на край стола.  
О´Райли на секунду замер, перевел взгляд с нее на Стива и обратно, сглотнул и сказал:  
– Думаю, СтаркИндастриз поставляет оборудование Железному Человеку.  
Стив с Наташей переглянулись. Железный Человек был «народным мстителем» вот уже три года, и пока никому не удалось точно установить его личность и связи. Попаданию его в списки ЩИТа препятствовало только то, что все свои операции Железный Человек проводил на территориях, подконтрольных террористам. Но ничего не бесило Фьюри так, как оружие массового поражения, находящееся в руках человека, чьих мотивов он не знал. И в этом Стив был с ним солидарен. О´Райли сейчас мог пролить свет на Железного Человека хоть отчасти.  
– Почему вы так решили? – Стив сделал шаг ближе, ощущая немалый интерес.  
– У нас всегда много проектов повышенной секретности. И в одном из них последнее время постоянно появляются данные полевых исследований, которые мы не проводили. Сначала я подумал, что Тони делал их сам. Но я проверил бумаги, договоры с армией, и там все чисто. Похоже, данные идут откуда-то со стороны. Но технология высшей секретности! – О´Райли от волнения повысил голос, но тут же опомнился и заговорил тише: – Потом я заметил, что по документам материалы поступают в лаборатории в большем объеме, чем в действительности. Тони всегда использовал наши ресурсы для своих разработок, но за последние три года стал делать это чаще и больше.  
О´Райли замолчал, смотря на них с растерянностью.  
– И что вы думаете? – подтолкнула его Наташа.  
– Думаю, – медленно сказал тот, – мистер Старк работает на Железного Человека. Он разрабатывает для него источник энергии и, скорее всего, выполняет заказы на вооружение.  
– Вы уверены в своих выводах? – спросил Стив.  
– Я не стал бы обращаться в ЩИТ, если бы не беспокоился, что технологии СтаркИндастриз могут оказаться в руках… – О´Райли замялся, – в неконтролируемых руках.  
– Ты меня разочаровываешь, Дерил, если считаешь, что я могу пустить свое оружие в свободное плаванье.  
Стив резко обернулся. Тони Старк собственной персоной стоял в дверном проеме.  
– Ой, это было тайное собрание? – деланно удивился он. – А я думал, раз обсуждают меня, можно присоединиться.  
– Как раз вовремя, – сказала Наташа, – у нас появилась пара вопросов.  
– А у меня пара предложений, – ответил Старк. – Раз уж ЩИТ сунул нос в мои дела, нам пора поговорить с Фьюри о моем маленьком хобби.  
Наташа встала и обратилась к застывшему О´Райли:  
– Спасибо за информацию, мы с вами свяжемся, если возникнет необходимость.  
Тот кивнул и, секунду помедлив, направился к двери. Наташа последовала за ним, но, прежде чем выйти, обратилась к Стиву:  
– Я свяжусь с Фьюри и скажу, что мы скоро будем.  
– Хорошо, – ответил он.  
Дверь за Наташей закрылась, и Стив остался наедине с Тони Старком. Изобретателем и предпринимателем, а также консультантом ЩИТа и возможным международным террористом, которого ему предстояло проводить на беседу с Фьюри.  
Старк ухмыльнулся.  
– Кстати, раз мы оба не те, кем кажемся. Ты не женат, как я понимаю. Как насчет свидания?  
Стив мысленно пожелал себе удачи.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миррорверс.  
> Поскольку, все в Марвел уже есть, не стала придумывать велосипед и взяла серию АА "Темные Мстители".

Тони мог найти кого угодно, даже самого осторожного преступника. От него не существовало секретов ни у одного компьютера города после того, как на прошлой неделе в сети появился его маленький милый вирус-шпион. Полученная информация позже сделает его богаче в несколько раз и поможет уничтожить конкурентов в суперзлодейском промысле.  
Но сейчас Тони был больше озабочен этой загадкой реальностей и зудом в подкорке. Головоломка не давала забыть о себе и требовала действий. Джарвис отследил всех необходимых злодеев и подготовил несколько расчетов наиболее удобного сбора. Оставалось только найти того, кто злодеем формально не являлся.  
***  
– Эй, я знаю, что ты здесь!  
Тони чувствовал себя немного глупо, общаясь с пустотой. По туннелю прошлось эхо от его голоса, и все снова затихло. Заброшенные ветки метро являлись удобным убежищем, не зря же Тони разместил свою основную базу в одной из таких севернее. И по его данным Капитан приходил сюда не реже раза в неделю.   
И должен находиться здесь прямо сейчас.  
– Джарвис, просканируй тепловые сигнатуры, – приказал Тони, – никогда не любил играть в прятки.  
– Сканеры сообщают, что единственный источник тепла находится в двадцати футах южнее. Советую обернуться, сэр.  
Тони крутанулся на месте, одновременно поднимая руки и активируя репульсоры, но мощным ударом его отбросило к стене.  
– Какой теплый прием, – сказал Тони.  
Ущерба костюму нанесено не было, быстрый анализ показал, что освободиться не составит трудностей. Но Тони не пробовал – пока можно было поиграть и в беспомощность.  
Капитан пристально смотрел на него. Свет реактора отражался от щита, которым он прожимал Тони к стене, и минимально рассеивал темноту. И у Тони возникло странное чувство, что эти голубые глаза ему знакомы.  
– Железный человек? Что тебе нужно?  
Тони поднял лицевую пластину и улыбнулся.  
– Всего лишь толика твоего внимания. Обговорить общее дело.  
Капитан нахмурился.  
– Какое?  
– Верховный Эскадрон.  
– Я ни во что не вмешиваюсь, – отрезал Капитан.  
– Но все равно вне закона. Мы на одной стороне, – сказал Тони.  
Капитан на секунду будто растерялся от его слов, нахмурился, посмотрел в сторону. Но затем снова обратил все свое внимание на Тони.  
– Ты хочешь свергнуть Верховный Эскадрон? – спросил он.  
– Возможно, – ответил Тони. – А еще я хочу решить одну загадку, где замешан Доктор Спектрум, ты, я и еще несколько злодеев.  
Капитан поднял бровь и после секундного колебания отступил, опуская щит. Тони окинул его взглядом и решил, что, возможно, тот был действительно серьезным противником.  
– Я не участвую в преступлениях, – сказал Капитан. – И причем тут другие злодеи?  
– А это я сейчас объясню.  
Тони сделал шаг ближе и похлопал его по мощному плечу. Капитан даже не подал виду, что почувствовал тяжесть железной руки. Тони почувствовал укол возбуждения и интереса.  
– Нас ждет долгий вечер, – с улыбкой сказал он.


End file.
